This invention relates to seat cushions, and more particularly to an air cooled/heated cushion that provides a cooling or heating sensation for a person sitting on it. Conventional screen seat cushions having ample void spaces inside, have very little success in providing a cooling or heating sensation to a person, due to the fact that inside the cushions the air is almost stagnant without motive force applied. Other types of cushions such as soft seat cushions, the internal soft fillings having intricate or isolated pores, make it almost impossible for air to flow through. One might attempt to attach an air tube to a screen seat cushion to achieve cooling or heating effect by blowing air through it, the result will be to no avail, because most of the air will penetrate out of the envelope near the air inlet opening instead of flowing through the inside of the envelope. This invention applies the basic principle of heat transfer. An air tube is connected between the cushion and an air source. The motive air from the air source firstly cools or heats the cushion, in turn the cushion cools or heats the person sitting on it. In this way, the cooling or heating is gradual and indirect, and not as acute as direct air blowing, thus providing long lasting comfort to the person.